clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Frankterre
Frankterre is an island in the Ninja Archipelago. It is another country that has been bought/conquered by Snowzerland. It is the largest Island in the whole Archipelago. History The Island of Frankterre was first Inhabited in 50 B.C. by Viking Penguins during the same time Holyswissia was being inhabited. The Vikings settled in tribal villages that often warred with each other. In 10 AD, the Penguin Empire Conquered the area and named the place "Gol". The Penguin Empire helped bring peace and civilization to the Tribes, who soon created cities, like Lutia (Present Day Parie). When the Penguin Empire fell, the Island was a Chaos, and the Wars began again. Then, a Penguin named Charles De Magnet led his tribe and conquered the whole island. He renamed the city of Lutia to Parie, and renamed the island to Frankterre, which is French for Frank Land, for the Inhabitants where the subspecies of the Frankish Viking Penguins. In 507 AD, the Batavi High Penguins began to settle into the north of the island and adopted the Frankish way of life. Some of the Natives did not like this, but Charles De Magnet reassured them that they would do no harm, and that they could help Frankterre be a unified nation. After his death in 570 AD, there was a long dynasty of Frankish Kings that ruled through the Middle Ages and the Reniassance. During those two periods of history, Chateaux sprung up all around the country, and the Arts flourished. The Franks loved to trade with Frostize and where an ally to the HPC. However, Peace was once again destoyed in 1913, when Khanzem Occupied the island, and the King escaped to The Good Guys. Many High Penguins's where captured and taken away, while others where hidden in their Viking Penguin Friends' Basements. Frankterre also hated Khanzem, and many Freedom Fighters, known as Markees, risked their lives to drive Khanzem out of their land. The Good Guys eventually liberated Frankterre in 1918, and the King once again sat on the throne. The original population of HP's grew back 60 years later. Later, in 1998, the Frankish King Looie the XVI (Sixteenth) came to power, and he made Frankterre join Colonial Antarctica. Many of the citizens did not like this, because food, items, and taxes became more expensive. Some Penguins decided to complain to Louis XVI's Wife, Mauricia Antennaette. Mauricia did not understand their situation since she was born rich, so she simply said to them, "Let them eat Pie!" This really angered the citizens more, so they revolved and overthrew the King and Queen as they Deleted them with Deletion Bombs. The new ruler was to be Naples Bon-Appetit, who crowned himself Emperor and helped Antarctica become free from the Colonial King. When the USA was formed, Naples Bon-Appetit signed the Declaration of the Rights of Penguin and Puffle, ensuring that penguins and puffles had equal rights. However, in 2001, some penguins did not think that an Emperor would be appropriate for an equal rights society, so the citizens kicked Naples out of power and established the Frankterre Republic. In 2006, Deuchland Invaded Frankterre unrightfully, and the Markees Group rose again to set themselves free from Deutchland. After two years of Fighting, Deutchland was conquered by Snowerland, leaving Frankterre under Snoss control. Although many do not like Snoss rule, the Snoss have respeced Frankish culture and still allow them to use a Repulic, with Swiss Ninja overseeing it. Strangely, the Markees are not even trying to revolt against Snowzerland, and today Frankterre is a peaceful island that beckons tourists every year. Geography The Climate and Geography of Frankterre is similar to Snowzerland And Deuchland, with lots of forests and mountains on the east coasts, and plenty of brown Grassland where farmers are able to grow wheat. Please do consider that the climate of Frankterre is still cold enough for penguins to live in, as also the inhabitants have also adapted to the weather throughout the generations. In the winter, It snows plentifully. The Beaches of Southern Frankterre is quite nice, almost like those on Rockhopper Island. Frankterre is considered to be the Archipelago's Second Hottest Island behind Pen Chi Island. Culture The Frankterre are the most Artistic and most detailed Culture in all of The Imperial Empire of Snowzerland. Art is appreciated in all of the country, and it is very common to see artists painting, sketching or sculpting there. Cuisine Frankterre Cuisine has been known for making delicious food, but it is also known for grossing out the foriegners since they aren't used to eating the foods they do. *For Meat, the Frankish Enjoy eating Fish, but also love eating Escargot, which is Cooked RocketSnails, which are native inhabitants of Frankterre. *The Frankish love Bread- and they make a special styled bread known as French Bread, which is produced from the wheat they grow in their fields. *The Frankish are also known for making cheese. Cows imported from the Cow Dimention are able to live in Frankterre, and they eat the Frankish Grass that they crave. The Frankish make special soft cheese called Brie that they love to put on their bread for breakfast or for a snack. However, the Brie Cheese is very smelly when it gets older than a week, and many penguins who live outside Frankterre do not like this. *The Frankish like to drink Coffee during Breakfast, and are also famous for their Cream Soda, which they produce in the Souththern part of the Island. Fashion *The Frankish capital of Parie is known for it's Fashion, even more so than Zurich. Frankterre is always wearing the latest fahions designed by Fashion Designers who live in the city. In 2009, The Fashion Police considered them to be the Most Fashionable Country in Antarcica so far. However, the Farmers usually just wear casual clothing. Trivia See Also *Snowzerland *Holyswissia *Swiss Ninja *USA